This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Participant and Clinical Interactions Resources Core (PCIRC): The overall goal of the Participant and Clinical Interaction Resources key function is to contribute to the transformation of current basic and clinical research activities at Consortium-member institutions in Puerto Rico to the new paradigm of the Puerto Rico Clinical Translational Research Consortium. Its primary mission will be to foster and promote an environment of participation in clinical and translational research by assuring the availability of personnel, facilities and resources for safe and cost-effective research. This key function aims to: 1. Maintain and expand the current outpatient-based clinical research facilities available through Consortium-member institutions and develop potential inpatient and community outreach sites for the conduction of translational clinical research. 2. Develop current resources for the recruitment of research participants in protocols, which may influence the community awareness on specific health issues with emphasis on Hispanic health disparities. 3. Build an alliance between communities and researchers that will foster public trust and engagement and create opportunities for research in under-represented areas (e.g., rural areas). 4. Implement mechanisms to foster the interaction and collaboration of basic, clinical and epidemiological resources. 5. Expedite initiation of protocols by investigators.